Bloody November
by Dwight's
Summary: Sebuah kejadian dalam kisah misteri. Berbalut di dalam sebuah festival. Tentang kejadian yang terjadi saat itu. apa ... itu?


**BLOODY NOVEMBER**

 **Cast** : Naruto x ANOTHER

©Masashi Kishimoto & ©

 **-WARNING-**

Membaca fanfiksi ini dapat menyebabkan berbagai gangguan hormon, pencernaan, ilusi akut dan 5L. Jika anda masih bersikeras untuk melanjutkan saya sebagai penulis tidak bertanggungjawab akan adanya reaksi maupun efek samping dari tulisan ini.

Tulisan ini mengandung kekerasan, percintaan sesama jenis, kalimat tidak manusiawi dan banyak hal buruk lainnya. Jika anda sebagai pembaca merasa baik-baik saja dengan kandungan tulisan yang penulis torehkan. Saya sebagai penulis dengan senang hati mempersembahkan tulisan saya yang saya dedikasikan khusus untuk pembaca.

 **Genre: ,BXB n craziness**

 **-WARNING-**

 _ **Rivals**_

Saat itu tengah malam. Disaat bulan sedang dalam keadaan sempurna. Cahayanya yang kemilauan menerpa surai perak hatake kakashi yang tengah berlari dibawahnya. Sedikit tergesa bergegas menuju ke arah pusat desa. Dimana sang pemimpin desa berada. Di red house tepatnya.

Dibawah sinar bulan itu, terlihat kakashi yang tengah membawa gulungan perak di genggamannya. Dengan tali berwarna emas menandakan bahwa gulungan perak itu adalah pesan khusus yang ditujukan untuk sang pemimpin desa. Entah apa yang tertuang di gulungan perak itu.

Melompati rimbunnya pepohonan desa sembari mengamati keadaan sekeliling, Hatake kakashi juga memastikan jika tidak ada satu sosokpun yang mengikutinya. Dengan gesit tanpa membuang sedikitpun waktu akhirnya ia sudah berada di hadapan sang kage, di dalam kantor hokage ke lima . Seraya memberi salam rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh beberapa pasukan elit desa, hatake kakashi mengulurkan gulungan yang semula berada di genggamannya. Dan sang pemimpin desa menerima uluran gulungan tersebut.

"sang biduk sudah kembali ke peraduan, merpati akan terbang esok hari," ujar Hatake Kakashi. Yang diajak berdialog hanya mengangguk menanggapi si pengantar pesan. Dengan memberikan gerakan seperti menghalau, dengan sigap Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan Tsunade, sang hokage kelima.

Setelah kepergian si pengantar pesan, Tsunade mulai membaca pesan khusus yang kini sudah berada di genggamannya. Dalam diam Tsunade menelan kalimat demi kalimat yang ia baca. Setelah membacanya, cahaya berwarna biru keluar dalam hitungan detik dari tangannya dan melenyapkan gulungan yang tadi berada di tangannya. "entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan akan ada suatu hal besar terjadi. Semoga hanya perasaanku saja." Tandasnya pada udara kosong.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat yang beratapkan langit-langit kusam, terlihat segerombolan pria dan seorang gadis ditengahnya. Dengan berposisi membentuk bintang, mereka berlima berdiri di ujung sudut bintang berbentuk pentagram. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan topeng datar. Sorot-sorot mata mereka menampakkan keseriusan. Dan juga terdengar gumaman mantra yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Api besar berwarna biru mulai membakar tali yang mengitari gadis tersebut. Perkamen yang semula berada di depan gadis itupun mulai berpendar, bergerak melayang-layang di udara. Cahaya kemilauan menari-nari dengan indah diatas perkamen tersebut. Menandakan ritual khusus yang tengah mereka lakukan sebentar lagi akan usai.

Gadis dengan mata yang tak serasi tersebut mengiris telapak tangan miliknya. Telapak tangan yang semula pucat kini bersimbah darah merah segar. Darah tersebut di arahkan ke perkamen yang berada di depannya. Tetes demi tetes, darah tersebut mulai bergerak membasahi perkamen. Darah yang berceceran mulai bergerak ke tengah perkamen, menggumpal menjadi satu kesatuan berbentuk seperti permata berwarna merah darah yang sangat indah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, perlahan tapi pasti cahaya-cahaya kemilauan yang tadinya menerangi ruangan tersebut mulai meredup, dan tak lama kemudian benar-benar menghilang. Perkamen yang tadinya melayang di udara itu juga kembali ke tempat semula, tak lagi melayang-layang di udara. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Hanya tinggal permata berwarna merah darah diatas perkamen itu, sedangkan tulisan-tulisan yang tadinya memenuhi perkamen tersebut menghilang bagai ditelan oleh permata.

Para pembaca mantra juga telah menyudahi mantra-mantranya. Si gadis bergerak maju meraih permata hitam tadi. Permata berwarna merah darah ia masukan kedalam kotak kayu yang semula berada di sakunya. "persiapan untuk ujian akhir telah selesai, sekarang kalian harus kembali ke ketua untuk menyusun ujian akademis mereka dulu" tutur sang gadis. Mendengar hal itu, para pembaca mantra menghilang dari tempat tersebut dalam sekejap. Kemudian disusul dengan kepergian si gadis.

Tak lama kemudian gadis yang memiliki mata tak serasi tersebut sudah berada di bangunan tua yang nantinya akan dijadikan tempat diselenggarakannya ujian masuk konoha gakuen. Bangunan yang tak lagi digunakan itu dijuluki _ancient villa_ oleh para seniornya. Mengingat gedung yang tengah berdiri kokoh itu telah berdiri sejak kepemimpinan hokage pertama.

Daun kering yang berserakan menambah kesan tua pada bangunan bersejarah yang ada dihadapannya. _Statue_ simbol konoha gakuen yang tepat berdiri di depan konoha gakuen tersebut juga terlihat dipenuhi oleh lumut. Sangat disayangkan sekali, tempat seperti ini dibiarkan terbengkalai tak tersentuh oleh alat kebersihan.

"kau tak seharusnya disini, misaki" suara lantang terdengar dari dalam gedung tua konoha gakuen. Seorang pria berjalan keluar, mendekat dengan santainya. Ia juga mengenakan topeng yang sama dengan yang dikenakan gadis tersebut, -Misaki. Misaki sedikit terlonjak mendengar sambutan pria yang sedang berada didepannya itu.

"anda pun tak seharusnya berada di tempat ini, ketua" balas Misaki dengan nada dingin. Sorot matanya yang tajam mengatakan ia tak suka dengan pria yang tengah berada didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat matanya sedikit menyipit dan ada sedikit kerutan di pinggirnya, pertanda bahwa sang ketua tengah tersenyum membalas jawaban dingin dari salah satu anggotanya.

"kau ada benarnya misaki. Tapi berkutat dengan rapat yang tak ada habisnya bukanlah hobiku." Tutur ketua, menjelaskan alasannya berada di tempat yang seharusnya dikarantina itu.

"aku sarankan lebih baik kau lebih berfokus dengan apa yang menjadi tugasmu Misaki, kau pasti tak ingin Kyuubi mendengar jika suaramu pernah kau gaungkan disini bukan?" lanjutnya lagi membuat perubahan drastis pada raut wajah Misaki yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng datarnya. Walau begitu, dengan cukup mudah ketua dari Konoha Gakuen itu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi dalam pikiran salah satu anak buahnya itu. Dia memang mudah ditebak, pikir sang ketua.

"aku akan pergi, aku juga tak ingin berlama-lama disini jika aku tahu kau juga tengah berada di tempat ini." Sahut Misaki dengan nada datar, terdengar dingin di telinga sang ketua. Mengetahui tak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, Misaki memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan pimpinan yang tidak ia sukai itu.

Dalam sekejap sosoknya tak lagi terlihat di halaman _ancient villa_ begitu kalimat yang ia ucapkan ditelan angin. Ia tak begitu suka beradu kalimat dengan ketuanya yang menurutnya sama sekali tak ada manfaatnya.

"cihh..."

 **BLOODY NOVEMBER SCHOOL FEST**

Hari ini tanggal 23 Nop. XX adalah 7 hari sebelum acara festival diadakan di konoha elite gakuen. Festival ini bernama bloody november school festival. Festival yang diadakan sekali dalam setahun ini adalah festival yang dibuat sebagai tes masuk bagi calon siswa yang sudah terdaftar sebagai calon pelajar.

Deskripsi singkat mengenai konoha gakuen. Konoha gakuen adalah sekolah kusus laki-laki yang didirikan oleh 2 senin legendaris di konohagakure. Sekolah ini didirikan dengan tujuan untuk menelurkan generasi muda yang berbakat yang dapat menjadi pimpinan di segala bidang di desa konoha. Konoha gakuen menerapkan sistem rimba dalam pembelajarannya. Dan hanya yang dapat bertahan yang dianggap kuat. Untuk memasuki sekolah ini bukanlah hal yang sulit, selama calon siswa berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan memiliki keinginan untuk menimba ilmu di konoha gakuen, itu sudah cukup sebagai syarat untuk menjadi bagian dari sekolah elit ini, para siswapun tidak diberatkan oleh biaya apapun dalam menimba ilmu di konoha gakuen. konoha gakuen memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan-kelebihan dibandingkan sekolah yang lain. Walaupun pada awal pendirian sekolah, banyak sekali yang menentang sistem yang dijalankan oleh sekolah elit ini, namun pada kenyataannya orang yang menjadi no 1 di desa merupakan lulusan-lulusan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dari konoha gakuen.

Bagi masyarakat awam, menyekolahkan putranya di konoha gakuen dan melihat putranya sebagai salah satu lulusan sekolah ini adalah hal yang luar biasa hebat. Oleh karena itu, pada awal penerimaan siswa baru tak terhitung berapa banyak orang tua yang mendaftarkan anaknya di sekolah elit ini. Bahkan dari desa tetanggapun juga berbondong-bondong untuk memasuki konoha gakuen. Namun euforia mereka tentang sekolah elit ini tak bertahan lama. Pada akhirnya mereka harus menelan pil pahit karena tak dapat melihat putra mereka berdiri dimimbar kelulusan konoha gakuen. Hal ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan dikarenakan berkurangnya secara drastis jumlah siswa setiap semesternya. Dan yang tetap bisa bertahan menduduki kursi kelas 3 bahkan hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari. Hal ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan jumlah siswa saat penerimaan siswa baru dibuka.

Menurut kabar yang beredar luas di kalangan masyarakat, tes yang biasanya diterapkan di festival memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang sangat tinggi. Oleh karena hal itu hanya sedikit dari siswa yang lolos tes dan dinyatakan diterima di konoha gakuen.

Meski demikian, lulusan-lulusan yang keluar dari sekolah ini benar-benar tak bisa dianggap sepele.

Kembali kita membahas tentang festival yang cukup menarik dan menjadi sorotan dari berbagai pihak ini. Bloody november. Berhubung bloody november diselenggarakan dengan 2 versi.

Yang pertama adalah versi terbuka yang mana festival pertama ini diselenggarakan tak ubahnya seperti festival pada umumnya. Festival pertama diadakan di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Tujuan dari penyelenggaaran festival ini adalah untuk mengenalkan konoha gakuen ke masyarakat. Jadi fokus utamanya hanyalah bersenang-senang dan memberikan kesenangan pada masyarakat. Para siswa dituntut untuk bisa belajar memberikan pelayanan sosial bagi masyarakat, karena memang tujuan akhir dari pendirian konoha gakeun adalah untuk mengabdikan diri secara penuh ke masyarakat..

Sedangkan versi kedua dari bloody november fest adalah festival yang mana diadakan secara tertutup oleh sensei-sensei yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam mendidik lulusan-lulusan terbaik konoha gakuen. Sebenarnya second fest merupakan acara inti dari bloody november. Dan tujuan dari diselenggarakannya second festival ini adalah untuk memilah bibit unggul dan mengerucutkan jumlah anak didik kelas 1. Acara ini diadakan selama 2 minggu. Dan selama 2 minggu itulah para siswa tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar dari sekolah apapun keadaannya. Jadi sebelum mengikuti acara second fest ini para siswa diwajibkan untuk menulis surat izin wali yang berisi keterangan kesediaan wali untuk memberikan izin dan simbolis penyerahan tanggung jawab atas para siswa kepada konoha gakuen.

Second fest diawasi dengan ketat dan dijamin tak ada seorangpun orang luar yang tau bagaimana acara ini akan berlangsung. Jadwal kegiatan yang akan dilakukanpun menjadi rahasia.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh berbagai kalangan akhirnya terselenggara juga. Banyak sekali pendatang yang memenuhi area sekolah yang sengaja digelar untuk memeriahkan acara festival perayaan bloody november. Dapat dilihat juga, pendatang dari luar desa juga ramai berbondong-bondong ikut meramaikan festival yang sedang berlangsung.

Festival pertama diadakan dengan suka cita. Acara yang berlangsung terdengar riuh rendah. Para masyarakat yang mengikuti tampak mengenakan pakaian adat desa. Murid-murid dari konoha gakuen juga tak membedakan diri, mereka juga ikut berbaur menjadi satu dengan masyarakat. Beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki tingkat kepopuleran yang tinggi menjadi incaran para pendatang. Sehingga tak menjadi suatu hal yang asing jika festival yang diadakan di lingkungan konoha gakuen ini nampak sekali penuh sesak.

Ditengah-tengah halaman konoha gakuen sudah berdiri panggung megah yang sudah berdiri sejak 2 hari sebelum acara festival akan dilangsungkan. Lampu yang bersinar terang dan perlengkapan yang terlihat tertata secara apik serta keberadaaan seorang "ona" berbalut kimono bermotif bunga sakura menjadi pertanda bahwa festival secara resmi akan segera dimulai.

Para pendatang yang antusias segera berlari-lari kecil mengerumuni panggung saat sang "ona" tersebut mengetes microphone yang berdenging di genggamannya.

"KONBAWA MINNA..." dengan senyum ceria menghiasi wajah ayu-nya. Sang ona menyapa para masyarakat yang antusias menyambut dirinya diatas panggung.

"watashi no misaki desu. Saya akan menemani kalian khusus malam ini hingga festival malam ini berakhir". Misaki bergaya imut dengan memamerkan v-sign dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Membuat para penonton jatuh hati padanya.

Acara yang dipandu misaki berjalan dengan lancar, menampilkan gadis-gadis kawai yang berasal dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang berada tak jauh dari konoha gakuen. Dan beberapa penampilan yang memukau dari siswa-siswa yang juga berasal dari konoha gakuen maupun sekolah lain.

Misaki yang memandu acara festifal malam ini berstatus sebagai siswi yang secara resmi terdaftar sebagai pelajar yang duduk di kelas 3 di konoha gakuen. Mengingat peraturan yang ada seperti yang telah ditampilkan pada awal perkenalan konoha gakuen bahwa sekolah ini hanya menerima siswa laki-laki. Menunjukkan bahwa misaki adalah siswi yang istimewa.

Sedikit cerita tentang misaki. Misaki adalah satu-satunya siswi konoha gakuen yang cukup popular di desa konoha. Kemunculan Misaki yang tiba-tiba dan diterimanya Misaki di Konoha Gakuen sempat menimbulkan berbagai desas-desus yang menyebar di kalangan pelajar dari sekolah lainnya. Gosip miring mengenai dirinya juga sempat merembet ke penduduk desa. Banyak yang meragukan kemampuan Misaki yang dapat bertahan di sekolah elit tersebut. Bahkan kerap juga terdengar kabar bahwa ada orang dalam yang sengaja menggunakan kuasanya untuk membiarkan dengan sengaja Misaki untuk menempati bangku elit di konoha gakuen. Namun tak ada satu orangpun dari konoha gakuen yang angkat bicara mengenai status Misaki yang kini telah menempati bangku konoha gakuen selama tiga tahun ini. Walaupun ada rasa kecemburuan yang timbul mengingat ia, -Misaki. Yang dianggap tidak memiliki kemampuan dan kompatibilitas untuk menempati kursi elit konoha gakuen.

Misaki memiliki satu ciri khas yang sangat melekat di dirinya. Kemanapun misaki pergi, ia selalu mengenakan penutup mata. Mata kanannya yang indah selalu ia tutupi dari dunia.

Kembali ke acara festival yang berlangsung. Perhelatan ini tak hanya mengundang masyarakat desa konoha melainkan juga menjalin kerjasama dan mengikutsertakan sekolah-sekolah lain yang berada di desa konoha dan desa tetangga . Sekolah yang diundangpun tak dibedakan. Dengan kata lain siswa sekolah elit maupun siswa sekolah yang dianggap memiliki standar yang relatif biasa juga ikut berkumpul dan mengambil peran di festival ini.

Walau begitu, tetap terlihat dari sudut pandang manapun perbedaan yang mencolok antara siswa dari sekolah elit dengan siswa dari sekolah yang memiliki standar biasa. Salah satu contohnya adalah salah satu pria yang memiliki status sebagai calon siswa konoha gakuen yang juga merupakan lulusan dari sekolah ternama di desa konoha.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pria muda yang tengah menjadi perhatian dan dikelilingi segerombolan gadis. Pria yang memiliki rambut raven melawan gravitasi tersebut begitu terkenal dan menjadi sorotan dari berbagai pihak. Bukan hanya dikarenakan ketampanan yang ia miliki, atau fakta bahwa ia adalah alumni sekolah elit dan merupakan calon siswa sekolah paling ternama di konoha gakure ataupun kenyataan bahwa ia adalah merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki tiga puluh persen kekuasaan di desanya. Tapi justru kepopulerannya akan kemampuannya dalam menguasai segala hal yang disodorkan padanya. Jika dinilai dalam rentang satu hingga seratus, tentu Sasuke Uchiha mendapatkan nilai hampir mendekati sempurna.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kepopuleran pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut, disisi lain juga tampak dua pasang iris biru saphire yang tengah berjalan membelah lautan manusia dengan anggunnya. Walau tak populer dan tak sehebat Uchiha, keduanya memiliki daya pesona yang sangat kuat yang dapat menakhlukan siapa saja yang menatapnya. Mereka berdua tiada lain adalah si kembar Uzumaki.

Sepasang manusia yang dikenal dengan julukan sepasang iblis succubus dan incubus itu memberikan tatapan yang mematikan kepada siapa saja yang menatapnya. Meskipun kepopulerannya yang cukup membuat takjub sebagian orang. Tak lantas menjadikan sepasang manusia tersebut sebagai idol yang dikerubuti para fans layaknya apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Hal ini dikarenakan perbedaan yang mencolok akan aura yang ditebarkan mereka. Juga desas desus yang cukup membuat siapapun ingin menjauh dari keduanya. Julukan yang mereka sandang adalah juga merupakan hal yang patut dipertanyakan. Karena apa?. Seperti semua yang kita ketahui. Bukanlah hal yang menjadi rahasia lagi jika legenda dari sepasang iblis itu pasti akan menghadiahkan kematian bagi siapa saja yamg terlibat dengan mereka. Walaupun semenarik apapun mereka di mata yang memandangnya. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menyerahkan nyawa hanya untuk kesenangan yang semu.

"tunggu sebentar." Perintah suara yang berasal dari salah satu kerumunan pendatang menghentikan langkah dua pasang saphire di tengah keramaian itu. Suara yang cukup berat yang tak asing lagi di telinga mereka berdua tentunya. Sosoknya kemudian muncul di hadapan mereka berdua.

Kemunculan sosok yang memiliki tubuh berkulit tan, berperawakan tinggi tegap dan berpakaian jas rapi serta memiliki ciri khas tiga garis yang memanjang di kedua sisi pipinya itu sejenak mengagetkan si kembar Uzumaki.

"wahhh, Kyuubi-nii. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu tampan dengan setelan jas rapi seperti ini." Seru si Uzumaki sembari memeluk Kyuubi yang tiada lain adalah saudara tertuanya.

"aku sangat merindukanmu, kau pasti tau itu." Lanjutnya di sela pelukannya.

"aku tahu itu, Naruko. Kau juga begitu cantik seperti biasanya." Kata Kyubii ketika melepas pelukan kerinduan dari adik perempuannya itu. Sejenak menyadari bahwa banyak sekali yang terlihat berbeda sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu adik kembarnya beberapa tahun lalu ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dan menentang kedua orangtuanya untuk menimba ilmu di sekolah elit konoha gakuen.

"kau tak ingin memelukku sama seperti Naruko, Naruto-chan?" goda Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang tak beranjak sama sekali sejak tadi melihatnya. Ia kemudian membalas senyum hangat kepada saudara yang lama ia rindukan itu.

"aku kira kau sudah melupakanku Kyuubi-nii." Tutur Naruto memberikan pelukan hangat kepada saudaranya itu."bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kau Naruto, kau adik laki-laki terhebatku hehehe." Candanya kepada adiknya. Dengan tawa yang renyah tentunya.

"tentu saja aku adik laki-laki terhebatmu. Akukan satu-satunya daik laki-laki yang kau miliki. Dasar kau ini." Gemas Naruto menanggapi candaan kakaknya.

"dan aku adalah adik perempuan terhebatmukan Kyuubi-nii." Seru Naruko yang ikut nimbrung, berpelukan layaknya teletubbies .

Mereka terhanyut akan reuni yang terjadi dadakan itu. Membuat mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang pada umumnya yang juga memiliki sisi hangat. Walau sebenarnya, banyak sekali hal yang tentunya tak ingin didengar oleh beberapa orang tertentu. Tentang diri mereka yang sebenarnya.

Perayaan festival tak terasa dengan cepat berlalu. Euphoria kemeriahan festival masih terbayang di benak para manusia-manusia yang ikut terlibat dan mengambil peran didalamnya. Hingga tak terasa sudah waktunya penyelenggaraan second fest untuk dimulai. Second fest akan dimulai setelah pengarahan selesai dilakukan. Tak ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di depan nanti, walau begitu hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi kesiapan mereka dalam menghadapi tes-tes yang akan diujikan.

Malam terasa begitu panjang bagi para calon siswa. Terdapat ribuan calon siswa yang datang dari berbagai daerah. Dari berbagai calon siswa tersebut, terlihat calon-calon yang memiliki potensi yang tinggi untuk menjadi salah satu dari pemimpin.

Malam ini Para panitia konoha bloody nov fest memberikan memberikan arahan mengenai tes yang akan dijalankan. Para peserta tes akan mengambil nomor secara acak yang mana nomor pilihan mereka akan menuntun mereka ke tes yang akan mereka jalani. Dalam kocokan nomor terdapat dua, tiga atau bahkan empat nomor yang sama. Yang mana itu berarti, orang yang mendapatkan nonor yang sama menandakan mereka akan menjadi musuh dalam tes di setting yang telah terpilih berdasarkan nomor urutan.

tes yang akan dilakukan memiliki banyak aral dan rintangan didalamnya. Aral dan rintangan yang disiapkan oleh para senpai konoha memiliki tiga tingkatan. Tingkatan paling mudah atau biasa mereka guyonkan sebagai lelucon bernama "jellyfish level". Lelucon ini dianggap sebagai rintangan yang hanya mampu mengurungi jumlah kandidat hanya beberapa persen. Level yang kedua adalah "SbRlevel" slow but rough level, level ini adalah level medium. SbR level sendiri menguji kekuatan dari para peserta, dan sangat terlihat jika level ini tidak menitikberatkan pada kecepatan sama sekali. Level yang terakhir adalah level yang masih dirahasiakan. Menurut rumor yang beredar ujian pada level ini dibuat khusus oleh kepala sekolah dan wakil kepala sekolah. Setiap tahun ujian pada level terakhir ini selalu berhasil hanya menyisakan murid-murid yang dianggap sebagai bibit unggul yang pantas untuk bersaing dan dapat memperebutkan TRIPLE CROWN.

Naruto dan Naruko mendapatkan nomor yang berbeda setelah mereka melakukan pengundian nomor. Walaupun begitu, mereka tak ingin saling mengalah untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk tetap saling bersaing meskipun jika nantinya mereka harus berhadapan satu sama lain. Meskipun bukan sekarang.

Mereka telah memantapkan dalam hatinya untuk mengalahkan dan menyingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"kita akan bertemu di puncak Naruko." Kata Naruto ketika akan berpisah menuju ke tempat tes yang ia dapat. Ia percaya, Naruko dapat melampaui Misaki. Dan menjadi satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa berdiri dan mendapatkan salah satu dari _triple crown_.

"tentu aku tak akan mengecewakanmu Naruto-nii." Ucap Naruko sembari memberikan gerakan tubuh mengisyaratkan dukungan yang mendalam untuk kakak tercintanya.

Ia juga harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi di depan nanti. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa mendapatkan satu dari tiga _triple crown_ untuknya.

Naruto memasuki ruangan tes yang ia dapatkan. Ketika memasukinya, ia dapat merasakan perbedaan aura yang sangat terasa. Sudah ada yang menempati ruangan ini, pikirnya. Dan itu berarti, ia harus mempersiapkan panca inderanya. Ia tak ingin dikalahkan dengan mudah. Sesampainya disana, Naruto dapat melihat sepasang onyx yang mengamatinya sejak langkah pertamanya memasuki ruangan lembab itu. Tatapan tajam menusuk yang membuat Naruto ingin segera menerkamnya dan menakhlukannya pada saat itu juga.

"aku tak mengira akan berhadapan denganmu secepat ini, Naruto." Ujar rivalnya tak jauh darinya. Suara yang sangat tak asing ditelinganya.

"aku pun tak mengira akan berhadapan denganmu secepat ini, Sasuke. Atau mungkin kita memang berjodoh." Goda Naruto kepada Sasuke yang terlihat dingin seperti biasa

"cihh..." Sasuke tak begitu menyukai Naruto. Entah kenapa, dimatanya Naruto adalah sosok yang harus segera ia takhlukkan. Walau menurut banyak orang kekuatan Naruto masihlah dikatakan jauh jika dibandingkan dengan Uchiha.

"apa kau masih begitu gila mengejar kekuatan, Sasuke?. Aku kasian padamu, tak mungkin kau bisa menakhlukkan orang itu jika aku saja,-seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak bisa kau kalahkan." Cela Naruto yang tak ingin dipandang remeh oleh rival didepannya.

"kenapa kau masih saja banyak bicara, Naruto?. Kenapa tak kau tunjukkan padaku apa arti dari omong kosongmu itu?. Kau tak lebih buruk dari seorang pecundang yang bersembunyi dibalik nama Uzumaki." Sambung Sasuke ikut mencela pria tan yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan yang dicela hanya terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat mendengar ocehan dari Sasuke. Ia tak terima, tapi walaupun begitu. Ia benar-benar tidak berselera untuk beradu pendapat dengan Uchiha didepannya itu. Naruto ingin cepat menyelesaikan tesnya dan menuju ke tes selanjutnya.

"bukankah mereka menamainya jellyfish level, yang artinya bahwa tes ini memiliki level yang sangat rendah. Yang mana itu berarti, menjadi lawanmu dan mengalahkanmu adalah hal yang sangat mudah. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu, Uzumaki Naruto?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mencela Naruto melalui nada dinginnya.

"aku tak tahu jika kau begitu banyak bicara Sasuke." Ujar Naruto yang sepertinya mulai terpancing oleh kata-kata yang dilontarkan pria bersurai raven dihadapannya itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan. Berdasarkan pemilihan lawan tanding yang mereka lakukan akhirnya mempertemukan mereka kembali dalam sebuah duel di hutan sulur buatan salah satu sensei konoha gakuen.

Naruto yang selalu mengamati gerak-gerik sasuke sejak awal mengetahui bahwa putra bungsu uchiha tersebut juga ikut mendaftar dalam sekolah tujuannya itu, mencoba untuk melakukan berbagai antisipasi. Ia telah matang mempersiapkan segala hal jika ia dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Dalam hatinya, naruto yakin ia akan menang seratus persen dari sasuke.

Sasuke yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengan naruto, juga tak kalah berbeda dengan naruto. Ia menganggap, naruto bukan masalah besar baginya. Tapi, bukan berarti sasuke akan dengan mudahnya mengurangi kewaspadaannya akan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan muncul. Ia tak ingin bertindak ceroboh dalam tes ini.

"ayo bertarung, naruto." Sumbar sasuke berusaha memancing naruto. Sasuke tahu naruto memiliki sifat yang sangat ceroboh. Mendengar tantangan sasuke, tanpa berpikir panjang naruto segera berlari ke arah sasuke mencoba menghunuskan beberapa tinjunya. Tapi bukan sasuke namanya, jika serangan kecil seperti itu tak bisa ia hindari.

Tendangan demi tendangan naruto lancarkan kearah sasuke. Namun sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Sasuke sama sekali belum mengarahkan satu seranganpun kearahnya. Menyadari hal tersebut, naruto berusaha memancing amarah sasuke.

"apa kau begitu takutnya dengan diriku,sasuke?. Sehingga tak satupun serangan kau keluarkan untukku?. Cihhh!." Naruto berdecih mengejek sasuke disela-sela pertarungan mereka. Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu ak sedikitpun terpancing amarahnya.

"aku hanya merasa, kau tak akan cukup kuat untuk menerima seranganku naruto." Timpal sasuke dengan senyum miring di sudut bibirnya. Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut nampak marah. Ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Jusrus seribu bayangan dan secara bersamaan menyerang sasuke dibawah satu komando. Naruto terus menyerang sasuke dengan membabi buta. Namun sasuke cukup berhasil menghindari serangan demi serangan yang ia dan bayangan-bayangannya lancarkan.

Sasuke memang sengaja membiarkan naruto untuk menyerang dia dengan membabi buta. Dia ingin membuat naruto kelelahan dan disaat itulah kesempatan sasuke untuk mengakhiri naruto dengan satu kali serangan penuh.

Serangan demi serangan tak kunjung berhasil mengenai sasuke. Waktu yang terpasang di dinding menunjukkan empat puluh empat menit. Itu artinya masih ada enam belas menit lagi yang tersisa untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Naruto mulai terlihat kelelahan. Strategi yang digunakan sasuke berhasil. Tapi sepertinya menghindari serangan naruto juga sedikit banyak telah menguras tenaga sasuke.

Mereka membuang nafas sejenak dan mencoba menenangkan diri di masing-masing sudut. Memikirkan bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang akan mereka ambil.

"kau kelihatan kelelahan sasuke. Aku kira kau hebat, sehebat kakakmu itachi. Tapi ternyata, tak sedikitpun kau terlihat bisa menyamainya." Naruto merasa dengan sedikit berbincang bisa mengulur waktu untuk dirinya mengembalikan tenaganya yang serasa terkuras. Namun sasuke terlihat tak menanggapinya. Yang terlihat hanya mata sasuke yang serasa seperti pedang menusuk kearahnya. Dan disaat yang bersamaan, ruangan yang mereka gunakan mulai berubah hidup.

Naruto yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi mengarahkan pandangannya ke sasuke.

Sulur-suluran di sekeliling mereka bergerak ke berbagai arah berusaha menggapai-nggapai mereka seolah ingin melilit, memakan dan meremukkan tubuh mereka.

"aa...apa yang terjadi?. Sasuke, apapun yang kau lakukan. Hentikan. Ini menakutkan." Naruto sedikit berteriak kearah sasuke. Mengira jika sasuke yang melakukan salah satu teknik rahasianya terhadap sulur-suluran di ruangan tempat mereka bertanding. Ia sibuk menghindari kejaran sulur-sulur menakutkan itu. Ia tidak ingin mati pikirnya.

Namun disisi lain sasuke tak bersuara, ia tak menjawab pernyataan naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian mata naruto tengah menangkap pemandangan dimana sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah terlilit sulur-sulur itu.

"kowaiiiii." Naruto berteriak melihat sasuke yang sepertinya kehabisan tenaga menghadapi sulur-sulur yang terus saja membelitnya. Dia tak mengira, putra bungsu uchiha seperti sasuke bisa dengan mudah dipermainkan sulur menjijikkan seperti itu. Bahkan mulut sasuke juga mulai tersumbat sulur yang membabi buta menyerangnya. Seakan sulur hidup itu ingin memenuhi tubuh sasuke. Melihat hal itu, naruto bergerak secara spontan.

"sasuke, bertahan." Naruto melancarkan jurusnya membabi buta. Menghantam sulur yang mencoba masuk melalui mulut dan dengan ganas merangsek membelit tubuh sasuke. Membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk menghancurkan sulur tersebut jika hanya dengan tendangan dan pukulan. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Jurus seribu bayangan. Dengan kerjasama bayangan-bayangannya, naruto melancarkan berbagai jurus yang ia kuasai. Namun agak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi naruto untuk melepaskan sasuke dari jerat sulur menjijikka tersebut.

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, naruto memusatkan semua serangannya pada satu tempat secara bersamaan. Dan pada akhirnya sulur tersebut terpotong secara keseluruhan. Sasuke entah kenapa terlihat memerah setelah sulur yang mencoba mendominasi dirinya telah sepenuhnya terlepas. Pergelangan tangannya yang pucat tampak sedikit kemerahan akibat sulur tadi.

Setelah terlepasnya sulur tersebut, sulur-sulur yang lain juga ikut berhenti. Mereka kembali diam tak bergerak seperti semula. Naruto yang masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi merebahkan tubuhnya di batu besar di sebelah tubuh sasuke berbaring. Ia merasa benar-benar kelelahan. Ia bahkan lupa, jika seharusnya mereka sedang berduel sekarang.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan sasuke yang berada di sebelah naruto. Nafasnya terlihat memburu, naik turun tak beraturan. Entah apa yang terjadi, sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat lemas. Kedua kakinya bergetar hebat semenjak sulur laknat itu membelitnya.

"na..ruto." bisik sasuke di telinga naruto lembut. Naruto yang mendengar sasuke hanya ber-hhmm ria. Ia merasa lumpuh sementara. Baik pikiran maupun tubuhnya. Sedangkan sasuke, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian naruto dengan mendekatkan diri ke tubuh naruto.

Mengurangi jarak yang ada, nafas sasuke semakin memburu. Ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu di dirinya yang menginginkan sesuatu akan naruto. Tapi ia tak tahu apa itu.

"na..ruto, apa kau tak mendengarku?." Sasuke semakin dekat dengan naruto. Sekarang ini mereka hanya berjarak satu inci satu sama lain. Naruto yang sedaari tadi matanya terpejam tak menggubris sasuke. Dalam pikirannya ia masih bergulat untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan dengan sisa waktu yang ada. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya sama sekali menolak keinginannya untuk kembali bertarung. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia tak ingin kalah dari sasuke, mengingat sasuke masih sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia bisa menyerang naruto kapan saja. Tapi didalam hati ia berharap, sasuke tak menyerangnya, dan hasil dari pertandingan ini adalah seri. Ia tak ingin pulang dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan kepada kakashi bahwa ia bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bisa berdiri hingga akhir di sekolah elit kebanggaan desa konoha.

"aku mendengarmu sasuke. Aku tak akan menyerah padamu begitu saja meskipun kau menyerangku. Kau dengar itu?." Naruto mencoba berdiri untuk menghadapi sasuke. Tapi kemudian sasuke melompat kearahnya. Dan kemudian mereka terjatuh secara bersamaan. Dengan waktu singkat, naruto sudah berada di bawah kungkungan sasuke. Ia tak bisa bergerak karena kuncian sasuke.

Melihat lawannya yang tak berdaya di bawahnya menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi sasuke. Apalagi dalam posisi seperti ini. Ia merasa berdesir ketika kejantanan mereka secara tak sengaja saling menggosok satu sama lain. Menimbulkan sensasi memabukkan bagi sasuke dan naruto.

"ahhh." Naruto tak sengaja mendesah saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menonjol dari celana sasuke menggeseknya secara lembut. Mendengar desahan naruto, sasuke merasa gelagapan. Ia tak menyangka akan menjadi begini situasinya.

Perlahan namun pasti sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah naruto, membisikkan pelan kalimat yang membuat naruto bersemu merah.

"jangan mendesah naruto, kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." Naruto tak punya ide sama sekali apa yang sedang dan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Membiarkan sasuke mendominasi seperti ini bukanlah hobinya.

Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi. Setelah ini masih ada tes di depan sana. Tapi mengingat apa yang sedang terjadi, ia tak bisa fokus sama sekali. Ia tak bisa membiarkan sasuke menang dan..

"ahhhh. Sass. Aahh. Apa yang kau lakukan?." Tanya naruto dengan desahan yang erotis. Ia tak bisa bergerak dan hanya bisa menatap sasuke yang menggeliat di atas tubuhnya. Sensasi ini begitu membuat dia gila.

Sedangkan sasuke tak lagi memiliki akal sehatnya, tubuhnya serasa memanas, semakin memanas tatkala naruto menyebut namanya dengan desahan erotis. Ia ingin mengakhiri gejolak ini, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sasuke kemudian membuat naruto tak bisa bergerak, ia mengunci pergerakan naruto dengan menekan titik-titik syarafnya.

"sass..ahhhhh. hentikann." Naruto mulai panik ketika dalam waktu singkat sasuke telah menanggalkan baju naruto. Sekarang naruto benar-benar telanjang bulat. Tubuh tan milik naruto yang berkeringat semakin membuat nafas sasuke menggebu-nggebu. Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Namun yang pasti perasaan aneh ini harus segera terpenuhi, karena ini sangat menyiksa dirinya.

"sasuke. Ahhh. Aku mohon. Hentikan sekarang juga. Apa yang terjadi padamu?." Sasuke yang sudah terbakar tak dapat lagi mencerna segala hal yang ia lakukan. Seolah bukan dirinya yang sedang bergerak liar diatas tubuh naruto.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, sasuke menciumi leher naruto, dan meninggalkan kissmark yang sangat jelas disana. Entah, sasuke serasa kerasukan incubus atau apa. Tapi tubuhnya menuntut naruto untuk menjadi miliknya.

Padahal yang sebenernya sosok incubus adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang tergeletak lemah dibawahnya

 **TBC**

Huwaaaaaaaaa. Apa ini?. Agak gaje gimana gitu ya wkwkwkw. Tapi nggak apa. Maaf kalo ada yang nyorot bagian akhirnya atau ngerasa bagian akhirnya kurang hot kurang panjang atau kurang uh ah. Jujur, daku nggak kuat nulisnya. Daku nggak mau kebawa suasana cckckckc.

Maaf OwO

OwO

 **HALO YOLOOO BROHHH**

Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-Unknownman 18

-Dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro dan RFI collection.

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak?. Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikannya sebuah event berupa update bersama yang ditentukan pada tanggal 27 Oktober ini. Tujuannya adalah untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn dan memancing adanya author baru. Eits, belum selesai karena pada awal november nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yang akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/ Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

 **\- AYO MAJUKAN PERFANFIKSIAN INDONESIA-**


End file.
